The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! The Four Forces!
The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! The Four Forces! is a story by me. It's basically a what-if, as this Wiki is a world! And of course, the main characters are the Admins and Chat Mods....plus some Cameos. Anyways, let this begin!!!! But first: Gallery Note that these are flash-backs of how they used to look like....and some other stuff. Gogeta admin.png|The founder of all this, The Bureaucrat and Administrator, Supremegogeta!! Gotek Admin.png|The Admin and Bueraucrat Gotek!! TUK admin.png|The Administrator, TheUltraKamehameha! Hoodie admin.png|The Administrator, AssassinHood!! Hoodie.png|AssassinHood (Pre-TimeSkip) Adult Gotek (Recolor).jpg|Gotek (Pre-Timeskip) TUK pre New form.jpg|TUK (Before his transformation into a Saiyan) Brilliant Hoodie.png|Hoodie in his Diamond Form (Pre-Timeskip) Nightmare Hoods0001.png|TBA (PS: Drawn by me, colored with Paint. Net) This is the "cameos" that will appear here, or has appeared. Blala.jpg|Blalafoon "The Legend" Zion.png|Zion Vegito SS.png|Vegito Blaze.png|Blaze TUN.png|TeamUnitedNerds "TUN" Soldier.jpg|SS1Soldier K-B.png|KidBuu Choco.png|Chocoabean "Choco" Chix.png|Chix Asuma.png|Zeon1 "Zeon" Vegito U.png|Ultra Vegito Villains '' CC battle.png|The mutated CommunityCentral Troller.JPG|The Troller '' ''Theme Songs: ''(Pre-Timeskip) Hoodie's theme Coco's theme SS1 Soldier's theme TUK's theme Prolouge "Darn it! How long before they will come!" TUK said. He stood in a corner, near a phone booth, where it stood "TeamUnitedNerds" In a graffiti style. The phone booth was broken, as was the rest of the quarter TUK was in. Suddenly, rain fell. It felt smooth to TUK, but he went inside the phone booth. "Ah...better...." he said, sighing. "Darn it Gotek! And Hoods! Better come fast!". And when he said that, the rain stopped. TUK walked outside, and was greeted by the sight of a young man, a head shorter, but still tall. His hair looked like as if he had been in a disaster, and his steel grey eyes shone. The young man smiled. "Seems I came a bit late, eh TUK?". "A bit late?! You came 5 minutes late!!!!" TUK shouted. "Anyways--" "Hey, why is your head covered with bandages? Has something happened?" "I'll say it when Hood comes." After a couple of minutes waiting, they heard footsteps behind them. They looked back, and saw another man. He was different from the other two. He wore a cloak, which covered all of his body, except his eyes. His eyes was black, and they were half-open, giving the impression of a sleepy man or a koala. TUK and Gotek also had coats, but Hoodie merely had them hanging on his shoulders. "Sorry for the delay....I played with some trollers...." Hoodie said, pointing on a scar on his left cheek. "Whoa! What happened, Hood?" Gotek asked. "That's of no importance. Let's just say the trolls became wild....." Hoodie said, smiling mysteriously. "Anyways, what did you summon us for, TUK?", Hoodie said, leaning against a wall. "The worst has happened. Supremegogeta has fallen....." Chapter 1: Shocking News!!! "That can't be!!!" Gotek shouted. "Supremegogeta was the bureaucrat! The most powerful of them all!" "True. I remember what he did against the User who went rouge...." TUK said, shrugging his shoulders. "The entire Ultra Dragon Ball World was destroyed.....and there was cracks in the very air!" "If you say so, then he must've been strong." Hoodie said, biting on a nail. "Strong? He was the strongest!!" Gotek said. "So, what do we do now?" Gotek said, covering his face with his hands. "Nothing. We wait" TUK said, and punched a wall, breaking it. "Curse it all". Meanwhile, in the south of Ultra Dragon Ball World.... "This is horrible!" Kuzey said, holding an empty bottle of CokaFresh, and threw it on the ground, shattering it. "With SG gone, the Admins are gonna act." "But how? That's the question...." Zion was heard saying. "Bear, what do you thin--oh, I forgot, They got him as well." "What we know is that the world will change. Nothing will be the same..." Zion said, sitting on a nearby table. In the north...... "Wow. Just wow. Whoever that picked out SG, he must've been strong...." Vegito said, sitting in front of a rock, which protected him from the heat of the gassing sun. "No shit!" Blaze said, on top of a tree. He peeled a peachicos, and gave some to Vegito. They were interuppted by a voice. "Vegito and Blaze! The beloved Chat Moderators! What do you think about joining me in my world conquest! You can become my slaves!" Vegito got up, and drew his sword, a silver katana with a black handle. Blaze jumped down nimbly, and got up on his feet. "I don't think so...." Blaze said, smiling, as he and Vegito charged against the man. In the far east..... "Ehm...Choco? Choco!" A guy said, and touched Choco, who slept on a couch. As a reflex, Choco woke up, and kicked the boy away. "Oh, sorry KB. But admit it, you had it coming." Choco said, laughing. "Ouch...yeah, yeah, fine. But it hurt!" KidBuu said, scratching his cheek. "Anyways, what is it?" Choco asked. "What is all this about the Four Forces?" KB asked. "Oh...here's how it is. There has always been Administrators and Bureaucrats. The strongest of them all, who now is captured, is Supremegogeta. Earlier, A person named Vegito and KillerBaka9 were admins. But they resigned, and were demoted, respectively. Now, there are Four Forces in this world. Supremegogeta, Gotek, TheUltraKamehameha and AssassinHood. There was always balance. But now, since Supremegogeta has been captured, there is instabillity. No one has seen the admins united. No one has ever seen someone best Supremegogeta. So, the fate of the world is now in the hands of the Admins...." In the west.... "This is bad. What will happen to the world now?" SSK asked. "Don't look at me. We've always been prepared, but not for a scenario like this!" TDG said, laughing bitterly. In the very core of the Ultra Dragon Ball World..... "For gods sake, I can't even scratch myself! What the heck is this kind of hell?" TeamUnitedNerds said. He was chained to a wall, in a cell in front of Supremegogeta, the most guarded person in the entire prison. Supremegogeta laughed, and then coughed. "By now, TUN, you should know. This is the 'most guarded dimension of all." "So, no....chance...of us...escaping?" another man said. He was less guarded, but he was still chained to a wall, next to TUN. "Don't make me laugh, Kuzey...." TUN responded, sighing. TUN closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep. ''Back to our Admins.... "Now. Where the heck do we start in this mess?" Hoodie asked, resting his head on his right hand. He breathed heavily, and was stressed. "Where?" TUK said. "Nowhere!!!" he said, smeering, and kicked away a stone. "Calm down, both of you! We need to go somewhere. People need us. We can't sit here, arguing!" Gotek said, and got up. He started to walk, his cape blowing in the wind, giving the impression of a hero. Only thing was, none of them felt like heroes. TUK and Hoodie followed Gotek, into a city. The city was empty, except for a few rats running around here and there. "Whoa, what happened here?" TUK asked, his voice echoing. "Simple. The same people that captured SG did this." Gotek said, and sat down on a car. Hoodie suddenly bend forward, and his arm turned into his famed diamond form. Faster than what Gotek and TUK could see, Hoodie had launched himself forward, and crashed into a building. "Got you!" Hoodie said triumphantly, and held up a creature. The creature was half the size of Hoodie's legs, and it was sprawling, trying to bite Hoodie with its fangs. However, Hoodie pinned the creature down, and asked: "Who are you, and what the crap happened?" The creature desperately struggeled to get free, and tried to spit Hoodie in the face. "Bad mistake..." Hoodie said, smiling, and picked the creature up. It tried to slash Hoodie again, but Hoodie simply slammed it down, and allowed the creature to get up. Hoodie gave him a kick in the butt, sending him flying into a gas station, which exploded. "That was my favourite cloak!" Hoodie said, and spat on the ground. He simply took it of, heaving slightly. "Much better." TUK and Gotek stared at him, surprised. "What? Oh, right, never seen me without a cloak, eh?" Hoodie said, and started to laugh, scratching himself in his backhead. Gotek and TUK studied Hoodie. He wore a dark blue gi and an ice blue shirt beneath. His belt and armbands were colored in a Ivory-like color, and his boots were black and gold. His face had lost all the sleepiness seen earlier, and now his sky-blue eyes sparkled, full with energy. His face had some scars, but he was still smiling, as always. "So...what do we do now?" Hoodie asked. "Wait--do you guys sense that?" Gotek asked. "What?" TUK and Hoodie asked in unison. "Blaze and Vegito are fighting--It can't be!" Gotek shouted in horror, before dissapearing. "What was that about, Hood?" TUK asked, surprised. "I dunno...Hey, let's look around a bit, shall we?" Hoodie said, pointing on a place somewhere distant. They were interuppted with a little boy's scream. "Help me!!!" The boy shouted, on the verge of tears. He was no older than 5, and still there were creatures attacking a innocent child. The creatures were strikingly simmilar to Frieza, but taller, more bulky and they had horns. TUK and Hoodie saw exactly what was about to happen. They teleported infront the kid. TUK grabbed the kid, and deflected one of the creatures attack with a kick. Hoodie allowed the other creature to bite his arm, but Hoodie had turned his arm into a diamond, which made the arm spiky and sharp. "Aaah!!!! FLAAAK LOU, LOU MLONSTA!!!!" The creature who bited onto Hoodie screamed. "'''You leave that kid alone, you hear me?!" Hoodie screamed, and his eyes met the creature, who started to shake with fear. TUK simply smiled at the other creature, and sent him crashing into the ground with a jaw-breaking kick. "That's gotta hurt now, eh?" TUK asked, laughing. However, his smile quickly faded, as he saw thousands of similar creatures some yards away. These were sleeker, and more Cooler-like. However, they were shorter, and they were purple, with black details. "Oh, for Kami's sake! Hood, wanna take a bet?" TUK said, a bit dispirited. "Heh, sure. What?" Hoodie asked, smiling. "Think you can beat them with one diamond arm?" TUK said, meeting Hoodie's eyes with a challenging expression. "Sure. Think you can beat them with only your legs?" Hoodie said, returning the look with a similar look. "Why not-" TUK said, shrugging his shoulders, before being interuppted by a voice below him. "Hey! I can take the kid!!" The person shouted. "Who the heck is tha--" Hoodie asked suspiciously, before the kid shouted: "ZEEEOON!!!", making Hoodie widen his eyes. "Zion?!!" Hoodie asked, surprised. "The Zeon?!!" TUK was surprised, but did not show this. Instead, he smiled at Zeon, who raised his eyebrow in a friendly way. The two Administrators studied Zeon. His hair was spiky, and he wore a blue headband. He smoked a cigar, and he smiled. He was about the same height of Hoodie. "Missed me?" He asked, throwing away his cigar. "Here. Let me take Sirya." Zeon said, holding out his hands. "Take him." TUK said simply, and he tossed Sirya to Zeon. "Now, get out of this slum. More freaks coming in fast!" And as Zeon flew away, Hoodie and TUK stood behind, and found themselves facing the creatures. "Well, here we go..." Hoodie said, and he crystalised his right arm. "Not everyday Administrators team up...." TUK said, and put his hands in his pockets. Hoodie charged forward, and his right arm got even bigger, and sharper. Hoodie tripped one of the creatures over, and sliced them, making them dissapear with his Roll-Back abillity. The others found themselves sharing the same fate. TUK were busy kicking his opponents, some going down, holding their chests. And some found themselves flying sideways. "Hoods, isn't that cheating?" TUK asked casually, while he kicked down a creature trying to get up. "Why? You never said, don't use your diamond abillities!" Hoodie replied, smiling. Meanwhile, in the north "Crap. This can't be. Don't tell me Blaze and Vegito are fighting him. CommunityCentral!" Gotek said, and flew even faster to aid Blaze and Vegito. At the fight "Now, now. Should I have to fight?" CommunityCentral said, smiling mockingly. "You.....troll!" Blaze shouted, and kicked CommunityCentral hard in the face. "Don't. Underestimate.The.Chat.Mods!!!" He shouted, and for every word, he punched CommunityCentral. However, CommunityCentral landed on the ground, and from behind, blooded and bruised, Vegito sliced CommunityCentral with his blade. "Arrgh!! The Pain!! Well, I didn't expect anything softer than that....Ouch...." CommunityCentral said, and coughed up some blood. "Crap....." Vegito smiled triumphantly, along with Blaze, but something happened. Small, small, trolls, came out, and repaired CommunityCentral, as he sang: "They see me trollin', they hatin'!", which frustrated Blaze and Vegito. Blaze stepped forward, and pointed at CommunityCentral. "Well, tough guy. Take me, then." Vegito interuppted, and said: "Now, why would that help?" Blaze, irritated, said, "Because..." and he punched Vegito in the kidney, making him faint. "What....why...the...crap?" Vegito said, giving a pleading look on Blaze, before fainting. "BLAZE!!!" Gotek's voice was heard, echoing over the island they were on. "What has happened?" Blaze's face was filled with relief, and he was about to say something when CommunityCentral took a bottle out of his pocket, and sucked Blaze inside. "NOOO!!! BLAZE!!!!" Gotek shouted, first shocked, and then furious. "COMMUNITYCENTRAL!!!! What have you done?!! Or should I call you, the Rouge one?" "Now, now, Gotek. This can be explaine-'Goof'!!!!" CommunityCentral said, smiling, before getting kicked in the face. "Right. Come back from the banned, and kidnapp some of our greatest users? Yes, a explanation would be nice." Gotek said, sarcastically. "Well, Gotek, you see.....when I was banned, I was un-capable of even do something like biting my nail. Now, with the help of the Troller and the Spammer, I broke free." CommunityCentral responded, smiling. "You....little....." Gotek began furiously, when Vegito suddenly grabbed onto Gotek. "It's not worth it! He might--" Vegito said, fainting once again. Gotek looked at Vegito, holding up his fist. "One day, you'll see....One day....." and Gotek flew off with Vegito. "Khuaa ha ha ha haaa!! Stupid Gotek....I've cursed one of those supposedly called 'admins'. " Meanwhile, back at the admins.... "So, what do we do now, TUK?" Hoodie asked, sitting on a bench, sighing. "We wait for Gotek." TUK replied, and picked up his cellphone, detailed with Shenron and Piccolo stickers. "What? I like Planet Namek...." Hoodie stared at TUK, and burst into laughter. "Haaaa ha ha haa!! Did I imply anything?". But his grin stopped when he saw TUK getting up, and started to shake. Within moments, TUK was on his knees, and screamed uncontrollably. As Hoodie was to approach, a energy burst sent him flying away. "Ouch. TUK, what the heck has happened to yoouuu......" Hoodie asked angry, before staring awed on TUK. However, most people would be surprised of what was happening. TUK transformed from his Namekian form into a Saiyan form. "Uuurgh...What's happening to me?!!!" TUK shouted, screaming, staring shocked at his hands. They started to lose it's green color, and slowly turned into normal hands. He screamed one final time, and then he stared at himself. "I...am....Human...." TUK mumbeled to himself. "TUK?" Hoodie asked, approaching carefully. He stopped when he saw TUK's eyes glow red. "No one...will get out of here alive!!!" TUK said, and with those words, he teleported away. "No one...ZEON!!!" Hoodie said, and teleported as well, chasing TUK. Zeon was still in the outer part of the city. However, TUK came chasing after, and was about to kick him and Sirya. "TUK?" Zeon asked, dumbstruck. Chapter 2: Problems "DIIEE!!!" TUK shouted. He was just to strike when Hoodie appeared, blocking the attack. "Stop it, TUK!!!" Hoodie shouted. "You must fight whatever that has possessed you!!" Hoodie motioned for Zeon to get away, and transformed his left arm, sending TUK flying. Zeon stared in horror at the two admins, before flying away the fastest he could. TUK was about to give chase, when Hoodie stepped in the way. "Get away, youngster!" TUK shouted. "Never." Hoodie said defiantly. TUK kicked Hoodie, but Hoodie punched back. The battle was long, with TUK slowly gaining the advantage. When TUK had come so far that Hoodie's diamond shattered, TUK stopped. "This could've been avoided, you know..." he said, staring blankly on Hoodie. Hoodie managed to crawl up, and coughed up some blood. "And what? Letting people die? An admin has to...take...responsiblility...right?". And with those words, Hoodie slumped to the ground. Still alive, but almost dead. Rain started to fall down. When TUK was to execute Hoodie, Gotek arrived. "TUK...what have they done to you? Now I get what they meant with curse...." Gotek said sadly. He stared at Hoodie's body. "Hood? You still alive?" Gotek asked worried. "Y-yeah...." Hoodie replied. Gotek stared at TUK. "I'm sorry, TUK. This will sting." Gotek said, and his hand started to glow in a soft blue color. "Admin....Surge!!!" Gotek shouted, and punched TUK. The punch started to transform TUK. From being a crazy, red eyed maniac, he turned into his normal, blue eyed, person. "Gotek? Wh-what happened?" TUK asked, shocked. "What happened was..*bluargh* that you...reverted to a human, went all rampant, fought me, almost killed me, and created all the cracks in the air while fighting me. Short story in a nutshell." Hoodie said, trying to get up. "Gotek, where were you?" Hoodie asked, after recieving a Senzu Bean by Gotek. "I was looking for Blaze and Vegito. It seems that Blaze has been captured as well." Gotek replied, staring at a point infront of him. "And Vegito?" TUK asked, worried. "He left before I could say anything. Since he's a Chat Mod, I can't track him....and he's probably training somewhere." Chapter 3: A gathering force... The following day, at Hoodie's place.... "Hoodie? You there?!" Gotek shouted. "Huuuh? Whos there?" Hoodie asked, really groggy. "Gohtekh? Eh, come in." Hoodie said, opening the door. "Eh...we need to speak." Gotek said, a bit uncomfortable. "Sure." Hoodie said. "Hoods, mind if I make some tea? Do you want some?" Gotek asked. "Tea? Neh, I'll do it myself." Hoodie replied, with a smile. While Gotek made vanilla tea with some sugar and milk, Hoodie mixed up cold water, some ice-cubes, a bit lemon, cinnamon and he stirred it with a sock. Gotek stared dumbstruck at Hoodie, before sitting down, trying not to laugh. "So..." Gotek said, sipping proffesionaly on his tea. Hoodie tried to sit down, but almost broke the chair trying. After sitting down, he to wanted to sip the drink, but instead splashed it on his face. After that, he slowly opened his eyes, and screamed: "What the heck is this kind of tea?!!!!" Gotek laughed. "If that's the tea, what are the cookies?" Hoodie, a bit confused, asked: "What was it you called me for?" "Oh, yeah." Gotek said, becoming serious. "We need to mobilise forces." "In order to strike back?" "Exactly. Let's go get TUK, and find some fellows!" After they went to TUK's place, and spoke of the plan, they spread out, in order to find other users. In the north... "Vegito, please. We need you." TUK said, arms crossed, sitting on a cliff. However, either Vegito was ignoring TUK, or he was scolding himself for not being able to save Blaze. "VEGITO!!!" TUK shouted, and grabbed onto Vegito's arm. "Listen. Blaze is gone, SG is gone, Kuzey and TUN are gone. Are you gonna stand there, doing nothing? Next thing, maybe you dissapear! So either you sit here and rot, or you do something! Your choise." TUK said, and walked away. It was then Vegito reacted. "TUK!" Vegito shouted after him. "Yeah?" TUK asked him, smiling for himself. "Is my sword repaired soon?" Vegito asked, smiling slightly. In the west "You want what?!!" TDG asked Gotek, not believing what he heard. "You heard me." Gotek answered calmly, not surprised by the reaction. "Build up an army to fight the trolls." "Sounds pretty sweet to me..." SSK said, and laid down to take a nap. "B--b-but..." TDG said. "Relax. You can be a troop commander." Gotek said, in an attempt to convince TDG. "Why didn't you say that? I'm on!" TDG said, and he too laid down to take a nap. In the south-east.... "Zeon? Zeeeooon!!!" Hoodie shouted, looking for his friend. "Are you there--'whoooaa!!!"' Hoodie shouted, as he was taken by surprise. "Oh, there you are. Zeon, we need help--" Hoodie began, before Zeon interuppted, saying: "Don't say anything...long story short, you need help, eh?" Zeon asked, smiling. "What are you, a mind reader? Yeah, we do." Hoodie explained the story to Zeon. "I know someone that can help.." Zeon said. "Cocoabean!" "And I have someone I'll go to..." Hoodie said, smiling... In the south-west... "Coco, come on! Please!" Zeon said, begging on his knees. "Can't you just do this?" Zeon asked. "Why?" Coco asked. "Because the world depends on it!!" Zeon said, annoyed. He got up, and explained the story. Coco looked untouched, but she was actually deep in thoughts. "I'm in. Where do we meet?" Coco asked. In the north-west... "Hey, punk! Get off mah seat!" A man said. He was big, and muscular. "Hmm?" A blue haired man said, smoking a cigar. "You're talking to me?" "Who else?" the man said. "Oh, no one, except the other 20 people in this café." The blue haired man responded. The other people, who smelled trouble, quickly got out. "Well? What are you here for? There are 19 other places free." the blue haired man said, annoyed. "Well, that's my seat." the bulky man said, pulling out a knife. "Son, I don't give a rats @ss if you damage yourself. Annoy me, and you're screwed." the blue haired man said, and cockily, threw his cigar at the other guy. The other guy responded by picking up a club. "This is what happens when you mess with the Vezzt!!!" he said, and smashed it, seemingly hitting the blue haired man. The blue haired man stood on the club. "Vezzt? What's that? If Vezzt is a species, their aim sure suck..." "How dare you?!! Let me show you--" the man with the club said, raising it once again, before he was kicked out through the window. "The art of suckiness? Anyways, what are you here for? Want a beat up?" the blue haired man said, before someone teleported behind him. (Note: All the sentences ending with a * is on Swedish. Translation will be there.) "Soldier! Det var länge sen...*" Hoodie said, looking at the blue haired man. ("Soldier! It was a long time ago...") "Pheh. Och du som är en admin och allt det där...vad gör du här?*" Soldier replied, mildly surprised. ("Pheh. And you who are an admin and all that, what are you doing here?") "Jag, eller vi, behöver hjälp.*" Hoodie said, facing the persons who was left. ("I, or we, need help.") "Du tar vänster, och jag tar höger.*" ("You take the left, and I take the right.") Hoodie said, and within the blink of a eye, he and Soldier had knocked the other persons. "Nu, what behöver ni help med?*" Soldier said, in a mixture of Swedish and English. (Now, what do you need help with?") "All jokes aside, the very world depends on this. "What is this about?" Soldier asked. Hoodie explained the story, and Soldier was as lost in thoughts as Coco was. "So, basically, some trolls, and other things are returning. What is this, a zombie game?" Soldier said skeptically. "Anyways, I'm in." Chapter 4: Tracking down help In a local Chix has offered them... "So, now that we have collected numerous people, we must decide--where is all the forces?!" Gotek said, before noticing the lack of people. Chix whistled a short melody, and hundreds of persons appeared. Zeon snapped his fingers, and more persons appeared. "That's more like it..." TUK said, sitting on an old table. "Right. We need to decide who are the troop leaders, and their roles!" Gotek said. "You said I'd be a troop leader." TDG said. "Would you just, listen, for one time? Thanks." Hoodie said. "Firstly, on the top, are the admins. Me, TUK and Hoodie. Then, the troop leaders are...." Gotek said, thinking. "Cocoa, Zeon, TDG, SSK, Chix and you, Soldier, I suppose." Gotek finished, pointing at each and every user. "Now, what are we gonna be responsible for?" Chix asked, drinking some juice. And after some hours of arguing, and deciding and thinking, these were the roles.... (Note that the placing has nothing to do with rank. Everyone except the troop leaders and the Admins are equal.) *Admins: (Gotek, TUK and Hoodie). *Troop Leaders 1 and 2: (Responsible for all the other with ranks) Zeon and Coco. *Troop Commander: (Responsible for attack plans and defensive strategies) SSK and TDG. *Weapons specialist/The real deal: SS1 Soldier (Supplies people with weapons, teaches them attacks) *Troop Admirals: Chix and Vegito.(Can summon every single soldier at once.) "So stop whining. Everyone has something to do." Hoodie said, and walked away. "Hoodie's sure serious, eh?" TUK said to Zeon and TUK, grinning. After that day, the "Ultra Forces" prepared for battle. The race against the trolls had only begun. In the prison SG is in.... "Huff...huff..GUARDS!!!" SG shouted, furious. "What has happened--Blaze?!!" SG stared in horror, at Blaze's body, seemingly lifeless. "What have you done to him?!!" SG cried, but recieved chuckles as answers. Behind them, Bear and TUN shouted: "Blaze! You alive?!! Blaaazeee!!!" "I'll get you, you pig eyed punching bags!!!" SG shouted, fighting against the chains holding him captured. The chains almost broke. Sensing trouble, two guards went inside. SG smiled. He had waited for this. The chains shattered, and he took one of the guards. His right hand, in which the poor guards head was held in, gained a round, white aura. The guard threatened SG, but SG wasn't listening. He squeezed the guards head so that his helmet shattered, and cracks was created in the air, surrounding the guard, who had fainted. The guard's body slumped. The other guard, who was a bit braver, lunged at SG, only to get kicked in the stomach, making him cough up blood. SG was about to loot the guards for keys, when someone approached. "Now, now, should I get violent?" The man said, smiling. He slowly dissintegrated into gas, and started to choke SG. "You! Tiencha012!! Or, The User Who Went Rouge...." SG said, punching Tiencha, sending him crashing into a wall. "Please. Call me TUWRR..." TUWRR said. "Rrrgh...two words." SG said. "And what are those?" TUWRR asked cockily. "Screw...you..." SG said, before fainting. Back at our admins... "So, what you are saying is that not one, but three persons captured SG, Bear, Blaze and TUN?" Cocoa asked, impressed. "Yup. That sums it up." Hoodie said. "What made you think that?" Gotek asked, interested. "I don't know. Improvisation." Hoodie pointed at his head. "And besides, when I think something, the wonderful thing up here just do magic." Hoodie said, smiling. "Alright. Enough chit-chat! Let's get started with the training!" TUK said, clapping his hands together. "Let's split up-" TUK was saying, before an earthquake eruppted. "What the?!!" Soldier asked, grabbing onto Chix's leg, who grabbed onto TDG. "Hey, hey, hey!" TDG said. "Is this a circus?!" "What is going ooonn!!!!" SSK asked, before falling down. "Gottcha!" Vegito said, and SSK grabbed onto Vegito's sword. "Sigh...and now, we're falling!!!" TUK shouted, laughing, while Gotek and Hoodie tried to save everyone from crashing. However, the local crashed, but everyone was safe. "Phew! What the heck happened?" Gotek asked. "Who did this--" he said, before being interuppted by the arrival of three persons. All of a sudden, TUK shouted. "CommunityCentral and two other persons I don't know!!!" Before getting ready to fight. "Smells trouble..." TUK said, and charged up. "Guys, stay back. These guys ain't joking..." Hoodie said, sighing. All of a sudden, the admins dissapeared. Gotek (Note: CommunityCentral is called CC) "So, CommunityCentral. What are you doing here?" Gotek sighed, preparing for battle. Gotek looked around. He was on a rocky beach. Gotek entered a battle stance, but CommunityCentral merely standed lazily, not bothered by Gotek. Gotek, surprised at this, charged against CommunityCentral. CommunityCentral raised his eyebrow, and blocked Gotek's attack with a kick. "Are you serious?" CC asked, bothered by the very effort of raising his leg. "What the? You little punk..." Gotek said, furious. Without warning, Gotek elbowed CC, hitting him in the face. CC was knocked back, but he did a back-flip kick, touching Gotek's chin. "Nice. But you won't be enough. Since now, I'm powered by the worst trolls this world has seen!" CC said, mutating. He gained a brown cloak that covered his body. He grew taller, and he mutated. The brown cloak teared apart. "You're what?--" Gotek asked, before getting slapped away with CC's tail, sending him crashing into several rocks. "Uugh. Write that down." Gotek said, powering up. He transformed. His hair raised up, sparkles and lightning surrounded his body. He was a Bueraucrat Saiyan. He stretched his hand, and a golden katana materialised in his hand. "Let's fight, freak!" Gotek shouted, and slashed, accidentaly tearing the air apart. Staring at it, and then smiling, he charged against CC. CC's hand turned into a crystal hand. No matter how powerful the slashes were, they were equal to CC's crystals. CC lunged at Gotek, but Gotek dodged his attack. He then slashed CC, leaving a scar on his chest. "Aaargh! It hurts! Damn you, Gotek!" CC shouted, trying to stop the flow that ran out. However, Gotek tripped him nice and easily, and kicked him in the head. "No swearing..." Gotek said cockily, moving backwards. CC was furious. His arm turned into a crystal sword. Gotek prepared his sword, and the two charged at each other..... TUK "So, you are the one they call TUK? The Ultra Kamehameha..." a person said. "Who are you, what do you want, and so what?" TUK responded. "Ah, where are my manners? Name is the Spammer. Nice to meet you..." the Spammer said, bowing sarcastically. He bowed deep, concealing that his hand had formed into a blade. TUK laughed for a moment, before saying "Jerk". Spammer had waited for this, and lunged with his blade. TUK dodged, but recieved a scratch on his cheek. TUK responded with a kick. "What are you doin', Spammer?" TUK shouted. "What does it look like? I'm about to bann you!" the Spammer shouted back, with a mad gleam in his eyes. "Oh, heck no!" TUK responded coldly, before his leg clashed with Spammers blade, sending a shockwave around them. They smiled at each other.... Hoodie "Huh? What the heck? What is this place?" Hoodie asked, looking around, confused. He was in a swamp, a misty swamp. He heard a voice from behind, chuckling. Hoodie stared at the man. He couldn't see him, since he was standing in a cloud of mist, but he saw that he held a person. A young kid, who was getting infected, turning into a troll. "NO!!" Hoodie shouted. He transformed into his diamond form, and launched himself at the man, sending him flying. The man managed to land without a problem, and he smiled, wiping off some blood from his mouth. Hoodie's attention was at the kid. "Kid, you okay?" Hoodie asked, concerned. He smiled a bit when he saw the kid waking up. However, his arm was mutating, but it was soon fixed with a simple Roll Back. Suddenly, the kid dissapeared. Hoodie knew that he was safe. He turned against the man. "So, who the crap are you?" Hoodie asked, crossing his arms. "Tro lo lo loo! I'm the Troller...." the Troller said. Hoodie studied him. He was tall, infact, he was twice as tall as Hoodie. However, Hoodie was not scared. The Troller started to laugh uncontrollably. "What's so darn funny?!" Hoodie shouted, his hands becoming spiky. The Troller continued to chuckle. "Well, it's the fact that I get to face an admin! Nice to meet you, Hoodïe, the Diamond Assassin!" "The same to you...Mr. Troller..." Hoodie said, grinning. He punched the Troller, but the troller blocked his punch with a kick, sending Hoodie off balance. Hoodie spun around, to see the Troller pointing his fingers at him. "Boom..." the Troller said smiling. Hoodie was suddenly split into small diamonds, but the diamonds surrounded the troller. Hoodie spoke, his voice crystalised and echoed. "Haa ha! It's no use to use your powers against me! I'll only regenerate!" Hoodie shouted, a hand forming, punching the Troller. The Troller stumbled back, and was pinned against a Diamond Wall, unable to move. He was so hardly squeezed that the Troller also split into pieces. But these were tiny trolls, the size of a human's palm. Now, Hoodie, who was split into Diamonds regenerated, and so did the Troller. They smiled at each other, and punched each other, fists coliding.... Chapter 5: The Ultra Force strikes back! The Ultra Force.... "Dang! Can you feel that?" Soldier said, looking outside a window, as the world trembled, from the north, south and east. "What, the vibrations?" Zeon asked, snappishly. "Guys, calm down." Vegito said, interfering what would've been a big fight. "We can't continue like thi--who's that?" Vegito asked, pointing with the hilt of his sword on a little kid. The same kid that was saved by Hoodie. Choco walked to the kid. "Hey, kid, what's your name?" Coco asked, friendly. "Time...." he said, grinning. He transformed. He grew fast. From a little kid into a grown up man. When he finished transforming, he stood one head taller than Choco. "Hehe...Hoodie saved me." He said. "Hoodie? Who is he battling?" Chix asked, drinking some wine. "Some wierdo calling himself the Troller--oh crap." Time said, looking outside the window. "Trollers coming!!!" He shouted, making everyone go outside. "Here we go..." Soldier said, sighing. "Not everyday you see this many trollers..." Chix said, still drinking his wine. When he finished drinking, Soldier was about to attack, when Vegito stopped him. "Wait." he said, pulling out his sword. "Chix is to do something...." And Chix did something. He threw his glass, and it hit an invisible barrier, and disintegrated. "Heh. Acid barrier." Chix said, laughing bitterly. "We're screwed." "Relax..." a voice was heard, which made everyone look back. The person walked forward, stopping just before where the glass had disintegrated."KidBuu?!" Coco asked surprised. "Yup. I'm here..." and with those words, he put his left hand in his pocket, and started to snap his fingers. He did so 12 times. "One, Two, Three, Four....One, Two...Three, Four..." and when he reached the twelfth snap, he snapped so hard, that a tone was heard, and suddenly, the barrier shattered, and some trolls flew back. Zeon whistled impressed. "Music? New for me." and with those words, he entered a battle position, and he punched the air, creating a shockwave, knocking down Trolls. Coco and Vegito jumped up in the air. Vegito fired a Ao Slash, temporarily banning trolls. Coco fired a massive Kiiroi Hono, which burnt several Trolls. "Sweet." Soldier said, before dodging a Trolls attack, and kicking him, breaking his Jaw. He spun around, and Chix stared, understanding why he was called the 'Blue Tornado'. The Trolls who did came close was rewarded with broken bones. Chix was soon surrounded, but he solved the problem by raising his arm, and suddenly, he fired a huge ki blast, which splitted into multiple ki blasts, and hit the trolls, instantly killing them. "Pheh...never make me attack you while drunk. My power is reduced then." Soon enough, the trollers were retreating. "What the? Trollers fight to the last Data!" Vegito said surprised. "Seems Hoodie did his job..." Chix said, burping. And soon enough, a gleam was spotted, and seconds later, Hoodie had crash-landed. "Ergh...still need to improve that...." Hoodie said, groaning at the same time. Hoodie got up, and wiped away some dust. "What has happened?" Hoodie asked, looking around at the chaos that surrounded them. "Trolls happened." Blaze said, spitting on the ground. "But they retreated." "Yup. I was probably responsible for that." Hoodie said, shrugging. "Anyways, where is TUK and Gotek?" Back at Gotek.... "Heh...what the....how can a darn User block my Buerau Strike?!" Gotek asked for himself, panting. "Grr....how can a darn Admin block my Central Impact?!" CC asked, furiously. CC attacked Gotek once more, but Gotek dodged and uppercutted him, sending him flying. Gotek collected all his energy, and his hand started to glow in a blue, soft glow. CC charged up a kick, and his leg started to glow with a purple aura. They struck at each other, so hard that their attacks couldn't be seen without training, and a shockwave so powerful that both was sent flying away errupted. Back at TUK..... "You're tough...." the Spammer said, grinning. "As I said, you won't get away with this. No matter how many data streams you have to help you." TUK replied. The Spammer charged against TUK with a Data blade, but TUK used his special move, the KickBann, which destroyed the Data blade. The Spammer became furious, and he did a foul move. His hands turned into tentacles, which pierced TUK, and they started to sprout out from his body. TUK was paralysed, but managed to KickBann the Spammer so hard that he flew away, which lead to that the Spammer teleported away. Back at the Ultra Forces... When TUK and Gotek had returned, and recovered, The Admins told about the situation. "So what we need is allies." Hoodie said, calmly. "Yes, but who?" Blaze asked. Gotek spoke, saying: "I've heard of a guy named Ultra Vegito. He's one of the more active ones. This is a problem..." Gotek said, sighing. He was interuppted by the sound of something burning. "I can do it." Blaze said. "Blaze?!" Everyone shouted surprised. "How did you get out?" TUK asked. "Waiting. Learning. Lot's of waiting." Blaze said, shrugging. "Alright. I'm on." "Since this guy has Cryokinetic powers, and you have Pyrokinetic powers, that will be great!" Gotek said, clapping his hands. "Wut?" Blaze said, confused. "Basically, it means, that since you have Fire powers, he have Ice powers. You meet him, and you can convince him, or if he puts up problem, fight him. If I fought him, I'd be freezed." Vegito said. "Oh. Well, that'd be fun!" Blaze said. "And Hoodie." Gotek said, pointing at him. "Don't worry. I've heard of The Blacklight Virus. Seems like I'll take care of him." Hoodie said, sighing. "TUK?" Gotek asked. "I'll stay behind. Maybe the Spammer returns. I don't know." he said, leaning against a wall. "Alright then." Gotek said, and within seconds, Hoodie and Blaze dissapeared. Blaze's PoV.... Blaze re-appeared at an island. The island was desert, with the exception of some buildings that were wrecked. Blaze whistled. "The heck happened here--" he asked, before dodging an Ice Shard. "What the?!!" Blaze shouted, and responded with firing a Fire Burst from his hand. Blaze saw a shadow, and landed in front it. "So, you're the one who fired at me?" Blaze asked the man. The man had ice lightning surrounding him, and his gloves turned into ice gloves. Blaze noticed this, and extended his arm, and fire bursted out from it. "Listen. My name is Blaze. I've come to ask for your help." Blaze explained the situation, and Vegito smiled during it, to Blaze's anger. "Hehe...no. I won't help you. But I will fight you, if you wish." Vegito said, grinning. "Why you little fraker...." Blaze said furiously, and did a swooping motion with his hands, and a fire wall erupted behind Blaze. Vegito responded by summoning Mist, which froze the ground, except Blaze and his fire. Vegito teleported behind Blaze, slashing with his arm. Blaze dodged the attack, and punched him in the kidney, making him cough up a blue liquid. "Impressive..." Vegito said, and froze. The ice wasn't normal, as Blaze's hand turned into Ice. "What the?! I'll....make...you....regret THAT!!!" Blaze shouted, and put an end to Vegito's grin, as the ice melted, and Blaze jumped forward, grabbing Vegito's wrist with his left hand, and pulled Vegito towards him. He raised his right arm, and punched Vegito in the face, fire erupting and torching Vegito's face, leaving his head a wet puddle of water. Vegito regenerated, and now he had an angry gleam in his eyes. Vegito jumped up in the air, and blasted Blaze point blank in the face, so that he was knocked back. Vegito teleported, and slammed Blaze down in the ground. Blaze got up, and dodged another attack. He was about to use his special move, the Burning Ban. But as he was to fire it, nothing happened. "Shit! Seems the prison took my power--" Blaze said, before getting freezed down. "Gaah! Why won't you just die?!" Vegito shouted. Blaze slowly managed to break free, and he stared at Vegito, before using his Magnesia Blast, hitting Vegito in the Solar Plexus. "I just don't come along with death, that's why." Blaze said, and sat down, bored. Hoodie Blacklight looked out on the city. It was hot, and he wanted to do some fun. Then he saw it. Trollers. Blacklight jumped down from a roof, and landed on the ground, creating a minor shockwave, which attracted the attention of the Trollers. "Hey, look at him! Dat sucka' is dumb!" the Troll leader said. He created an armor, which shielded his entire body, and he stood tall. "Scary." Blacklight said, ironically. The Troll leader lunged at him, but Blacklight's arm shapeshifted, and he intercepted the attack, and slashed the arm, paralysing it. He fought like that for a while, before he uppercutted the Troll leader, and pinned him down. He heard someone clapping, and not sarcastically. "Nice." Hoodie said. "Who are you?" Blacklight asked suspicioulsy. "Oh, I know you, Mercer." And Hoodie explained the story to Mercer, who didn't find any interest in it at all. "So you need me to fight these guys? Forget it. I ain't taking orders." Mercer said. "How about a fight? If I win, you join us. If I lose, then you can kill me." Hoodie said. "Heh." Mercer grinned. "I can agree on that." Category:Story invented by AssassinHood Category:Story created by AssassinHood Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Page created by AssassinHood Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by AssassinHood Category:What If Category:User Stories Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Stories